Sonic
Sonic & Tails Meets Bugs Bunny and Friends is a 2015 Live Action/Animated film Directed by Joe Dante. Besides the eponymous Looney Tunes characters, the film also stars the cast of Sonic Boom . It was released to theaters by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment on Christmas Eve, 2015. 'Summary' The Plot of this movie is similar to Muppets:The Movie.Sonic tries to get the Looney tunes Back together for Tails' 12th Birthday,only 2 days after Christmas(December 27th). But it might prove to be easier said than done,for there's a reason they broke up. 'Storyline' Sylvester is in pursuit of Tweety, chasing him to the top of a building. Sylvester falls from the building (first he grabs some of Tweety's feather to help him fly, but Tweety takes them back), crashes on to the sidewalk (which cracks) and dies. The spirit of his first life approaches two escalators and takes the "down" (to Hell) one (since the one going "up" (to Heaven) is roped off) and ends up in Hell. Sylvester wakes up from a dream and Tweety tells him he's in trouble for breaking the sidewalk. Sylvester has had enough and tells Tweety he doesn't even know what "trouble" is and orders him to get lost. A bulldog spirit reminds him that he has eight lives left, so Sylvester starts the chase up again. He chases Tweety around a moving steamroller but gets flattened. The chase then continues through an amusement park. They both run into a dog's mouth entranceway to the fun house, but Sylvester steps back out, takes one look at the dog and is literally frightened to death. the cat recovers and finds Tweety amongst the moving targets in a shooting gallery. He climbs into the targets to get at his prey but is shot several times in rapid succession. With each shot, lives 4 through 7 pop up on the bench. Sylvester bursts out of the gallery (after narrowly missing another shot) and sees Tweety heading towards the roller coaster. As Tweety sits in the front seat, proclaiming "that puddy tat will never find me here", the cat takes the seat directly behind him. The train ascends the lift hill and proceeds to go through the drops and turns. Near the end of the ride on straight track, Sylvester stands up. Just as he's about to pummel an unsuspecting Tweety, Sylvester slams into the entranceway of a tunnel. Upon impact, the train carrying life #8 in the front seat runs through the tunnel and down Hades' twisted conveyor route that took Sylvester's first life down earlier. Recovering, Sylvester finally realized something: He died 8 times before and he only has one life left! The bulldog again goads him to go after Tweety, but Sylvester screams "No, no, no! I don't want him! I doooooooooon't want him!" and runs off. He decides to move into a bank vault with several cans of food, commenting that he'll be safe in there and nothing will happen to him. Later that night, two bank robbers try to break into the safe, but fail when they use too much nitroglycerine and end up killing EVERYONE. As the three of them go down the escalator conveyor to Hades, one of the robbers tells the other, "Yer used too much, Mugsy." The disgruntled #9 adds: "Now he tells him!" Sylvester wakes again and cries as he runs to the doctor. and explains his frustration with his inability to catch Tweety. His failures throughout the past are shown in flashbacks. The story bores the doctor so much that he falls asleep. When he wakes up, he realizes that he has to go to Detroit, and fly's out the window. Sylvester runs out the window hoping to find the psychiatrist, but he just falls to the ground. He wakes up to see Blaze. Tweety tells her their troubles Tweety wanting to live a contented life, only to be harassed by Sylvester (who is looking to eat the canary), and Tweety's mistress shooing the cat away. Duck Dodgers Daffy Duck is fed up with comedy and wants to try some more serious roles. The only remaining supply of the element is on the mysterious "Planet X", which fortunately is found when Dodgers follows a path leading from Planet A to Planets B, C, D, and so on. Dodgers is about to claim Planet X in the name of the Earth when Marvin the Martian lands on the same planet (in a ship called the Martian Maggot) and claims it in the name of Mars. The stage is set for a battle of wits (or lack thereof) between the two cartoon stars.by the end of the cartoon, the planet that Duck Dodgers and Marvin the Martian are fighting over has been destroyed, and the remaining area claimed. By Daffy at the end is barely large enough for him to stand upon. The dismissive attitude to Dodgers' pyrrhic victory is epitomized by Porky's cynical response to his boss's overblown proclamation, "B-B-Big deal." Marvin asks Dodgers to visit the boudoir of Gossamer, a giant, hairy monster in sneakers, and the frightened Dodgers flees.Porky using a straitjacket gun to capture Marvin the Martian Porky uses electronic clippers to literally haircut Gossamer into nothingness, and Dodgers, furious of his assistant's all too literal interpretations of his commands, repeatedly fires his ray gun at Porky's rear.e Marvin (still wrapped in the straitjacket) aims his missile at Earth and fires it, then tells the viewers that the missile will take three days to reach Earth, giving everyone time to get their affairs in order before getting killed "Don't worry, folks. After all, it's only a cartoon". The cartoon is a story-within-a-story.He offers a script to the Warner Brothers executive Jack Warner called The Scarlet Pumpernickel, which he wrote himself (under the name "Daffy Dumas Duck." As Daffy reads the script to J.L., the cartoon cuts away to various scenes and then back to J.L.'s office. Each time, Daffy announces a page number. By the cartoon's end, the script has exceeded 2 thousand pages (movie scripts much in excess of 100 pages were usually rejected as too long back in those days). In this script, the clumsy Scarlet Pumpernickel (Daffy) must save the Fair Lady Melissa from being married to a man she does not love, the Grand Duke (Sylvester) under the Lord High Chamberlain's (Porky Pig) orders. Melissa loves Scarlet, but her happy mood is extinguished in a heartbeat when the Chamberlain orders her to "keep away from that masked stinker". The Chamberlain gets a brilliant plan and decides to marry Melissa to the Grand Duke in exchange for killing the Scarlet Pumpernickel. Toward the end, the Grand Duke and the Scarlet Pumpernickel engage in an intense duel, but no conclusive ending is given as to who ultimately wins the battle. Daffy, as the scriptwriter, overdoes the ending as an unlikely series of random and accelerating natural disasters, including skyrocketing food prices (most notably "kreplach"). Daffy attempts to commit suicide after the series of events that occured, but only shoots his hat. The film features Daffy Duck in the role of legendary outlaw Robin Hood, and opens to the strains of his playing an instrument similar to an archlute or bouzouki. As he prances along singing, he trips and tumbles down a bank into a lake. Watching is Porky Pig, as a Friar Tuck figure, who laughs uproariously at Daffy's inglorious plunge. The annoyed Daffy tries to prove his skill with a quarterstaff but manages to hit himself in the face with it, bending his bill in what becomes a recurring visual gag throughout the film. He tries again, but while he is spinning his quarterstaff, Porky stops it with a wooden dowel, resulting in Daffy spinning around and falling back into the lake. Having given up trying to impress the friar, Daffy attempts to leave, but Porky follows and asks him if he knows the whereabouts of Robin Hood's hideout as he wants to join his band of outlaws. Daffy proudly announces that he is Robin Hood, but Porky disbelieves him. To prove himself, Daffy informs Porky that he will attempt to rob a rich traveller on a bouncing mule (and give his money "to some poor unworthy slob"). Daffy fails in each and every attempt he makes to stop the traveler, usually injuring himself in the process, be it accidentally firing himself from his own bow, or slamming into a succession of trees while trying to swing on a rope.Eventually the rich traveler, oblivious to Daffy's attempts to rob him, reaches his castle unharmed. The frustrated Daffy gives up, and in the final scene walks on with a shaven head and wearing a habit, having decided to become a friar himself. As the film irises out, Daffy's bill bends back up one more time. Scene 4 Daffy refuses to get back together. He sings about his experience with Bugs Bunny. Cast Featured Cartoons * Bugs Bunny's life story is told on Entertainment Tonight.(including info on Tiny Toon Adventures and Box Office Bunny) * Hare-Way To The Stars * I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat * Duck Dodgers In The 24th 1/2 Century * Duck Dodgers 2 :The Return to The 24th 1/2 Century * Robin Hood Daffy * Duck Amuck * Bully For Bugs * Rabbit Fire * For Scent-imental Reasons * Long-Haired Hare * What's Opera, Doc? * Operation: Rabbit * Knighty Knight Bugs * Speedy Gonzales * Satan's Awaitin'(Yosemite Sam) * Three Little Bops * Birds Anonymous * High Diving Hare * Show Biz Bugs ** This is a Life? ** What's Up Doc? ** Tree Cornered Tweety Songs I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat (Song) Don't Ever Call Me Doll Category:Crossovers